Jack and Jill
by oXoDarkGoddessoXo
Summary: After Jillian is captured by Spanish pirates on her way to England, innocence taken and left to die she isn’t to fond of pirates. Can Captain Jack Sparrow make all of that change? Rated R for suggested rape, language and sexuality. Please R


****

Title: Jack and Jill

****

Disclaimer: Disney already owns the entire world.

****

Author: oXoDarkGoddessoXo

****

Summary: Title: Jack and Jill

****

Disclaimer: Disney already owns the entire world.

****

Author: oXoDarkGoddessoXo

****

Summary: After Jillian is captured by Spanish pirates on her way to England, innocence taken and left to die she isn't to fond of pirates. Can Captain Jack Sparrow make all of that change? Rated R for suggested rape, language and sexuality. Don't like don't read this is my warning.

****

Chapter One

Jillian Porter had been on her merry way to England when the passenger ship she was traveling on was attacked by Spanish pirates just outside the English borders. Now, in present tense Jillian was locked away somewhere in a God awful ship and walking around in her own vomit. In her opinion, it was quite an overwhelming change from her earlier setting. She brushed off the unclean bench that seemed to serve as a bed and a sitting chair and sat upon it daintily afraid the slightest movement would cause it to break.

Swiftly offering her thanks for the benches stability she clasped her hands on her forehead and bent over trying to prevent another episode of sea sickness. She looked around at her fellow occupants of the makeshift dungeons, there couldn't have been more than a handful and all looked desperate and apprehensive. She wondered to herself why she had been taken prisoner, for once she was grateful her innocent ignorant mind.

Jillian looked up suddenly hearing the banging of someone coming down the stairs. "Hey ye maggots! We pirates be wantin some pleasurable company for tonight who be wantin to volunteer?"

Jillian had a disturbing feeling that there really wouldn't be volunteers in this situation. Looking at the pirate she could see through the dim light ragged clothing that resembled the color of dirt and showed no hint of the previous color, ragged dirty blond hair coated with a thick layer of grease matted his face and his skin displayed scars from punishments. His thick Spanish accent made it hard for Jillian to understand him but she tried her best to translate.

"Ye gel, what says ye, do ye wish to help us poor pirates?"

Jillian's eyes widened as she realized the pirate was addressing her. "I…I assure you that you wouldn't want me, what of her? She looks like she would know what she was doing!" Jillian pointed to the barmaid that had been aboard the ship she had previously been on. She felt bad she was trying to sacrifice someone else to save herself but there was no other option.

"Nay, ye be doing just fine I suspect, come on!"

The pirate jingled the keys to the door and unlocked it throwing it open and grabbing Jillian off guard. She let out a shriek and ripped her dress along the jagged bars.

"Let go of me!"

"Why would I be wantin to do a thing like that gel?" He snickered and tightened his grip digging his grimmy fingernails into her pale delicate skin. Yelping out in pain Jillian tried to kick at her attacker in a useless attempt.

"Boys lookie what I bring ye!"

Jillian stumbled into a crowd of fifty or more pirates all eyeing her with lust and want and each more disturbing and disgusting then the last. I cry came from their mouths as they began to harass Jillian grabbing at the delicate fabric of her dress and pulling her every which way. Soon fist fights broke out between the men over which body part they would claim as theirs.

"I want the mouth!"

"Ye ain't deserving the mouth!"

"I'll take her hands!"

"I be wantin the hands!"

Jillian tried to match face with voice, disgusted by the talk of her as if she were meat. Upon trying to figure out which men the voices belonged to, Jillian discovered something much more useful. No one was holding her in place. In the breakout of fights all pirates became to occupied to pay mind to the thing they were fighting over, Jillian could escape. Using the short time before someone noticed her freedom Jillian slipped between the fighting and ran to the other side of the ship. But that was the problem with ships, there really isn't anyplace to go when one is looking for a place to escape.

Scratching her escape attempt Jillian looked around for some sort of weapon she could use, or try, to intimidate the pirates into letting her go. Noticing a gun cast aside by some careless pirate she picked it up praying she would at least know the right way to point the Godforsaken thing. Jillian held the gun in trembling hands waiting for the pirates attention to be averted to her. After more then a good thirty minutes Jillian couldn't wait anymore. "Oh for heaven's sake must I do everything?"

"Hey, hello! Pirates! Over here look, I'm trying to escape here and you aren't helping me much!"

Fifty pairs of startled eyes stared back at her as she smiled nervously.

  
"That's more like it thought I might have had to show an ankle to get some attention from you lot!"

Chuckling timidly Jillian backed away slowly at the fast approaching pirates all of which held guns out except for the one that had "loaned" his to Jillian.

"Suppose I should have thought you all would have guns before huh? Well I never did say I was a thinker, rash is what my father always told me…" Jillian's back hit the rail of the ship and she looked back into icy blue water.

"Surely we can solve this reasonably? An…an exchange perhaps? My border off this ship and…and…", Jillian couldn't bring herself to saying what she would give up in return.

"Now gel why would we trade ye for one tumble when we could have as many as we like?" A crude pirate flashed silver teeth at her and his fellow ship mates laughed.

Jillian's mind filled to the brim with suspense and she swept back tears.

"Now what be all this racket?"

"Capn'"

"Se, now what are be ye bastards going on about?"

"The gel capn' she be tryin to escape and all we wants is a right tumble!"

The pirate captain glanced her over, his beady eyes narrowing in on the gun clasped in her right hand.

"What ye all be wantin with her? She seems more trouble then she be worth and I bet me fortune after a tumble with her ye'd come back with bumps and bruises."

Some pirates nodded there agreement but others didn't want to give up such a valuable treat.

"I be knowin what we can do! I'll take the gel first then after I'll decide what we'll be doin with her."

Some pirates glared angrily at their captain and the one that had found her protested loudly, "But I be the one that found her shouldn't I be gettin her first?"

The captain walked over to the man hands crossed behind his back and only Jillian could see what they concealed. "I think ye be deserving the right to be the first to demonstrate my new punishment." The captain whipped the gun from behind his back and shot the man in both kneecaps. Jillian unable to close her eyes in time witnessed the whole mess and cried out in shock and horror. Being a lady she wasn't use to such cruelty.

"Anyone else think they be deserving her first?"

Jillian lay striped on the captains filth covered bed smelling of alcohol and semen. Almost gagging from the mix Jillian tried to roll over to settle her stomach. Her wrists and ankles burned as the rope cut into her worn skin.

"Feel good darling?"

Captain Hernandez smiled a toothy grim at her and reclined in the door way.

"I was thinking about havin me crew watch this…spectacle, but decided to have a little fun by me lonesome."

Jillian's muffled voice came out as a low mummer as she attempted to speak through her makeshift gag.

"Want the good ol' capn' to remove it? Ye have to promise not to scream. Ay, sorry pet I don't be trusting ye."

The captain crossed the room over to the bed, "Now I promise this won't be hurting…much."

Jillian stared through tear strung eyes at the man that now owned her innocence. He smiled wickedly armed with hair that reminded her of worms and skin that hung to loose upon his frame.

"I must say gel ye were worse then I thought ye would be. I have not the time nor the want to be teachin ye the proper ways to fuck so I be figuring I might as well make your last days…peaceful."

The collection of pirates that were watching the spectacle laughed deafeningly at the mention of this. Jillian's puffed face stared back at them in confusion to what they planned to do. However, she was soon to find out.

"Ye see that little island in the horizon? That be your new home for as long as you can survive. Hope you enjoy it Ms. Porter."

Throwing her off a few yards off Jillian swam to the island that was more famous then she knew.

"Now Jack, kindly remind me why we are goin to the island that ye yourself cursed a thousand times over?"

Gibbs followed the swaying Jack Sparrow as he made his way to his quarters.

"Because Mr. Gibbs that island had the best rum I have ever had in me sinful life! And a man has to have good rum or no rum at all because bad rum is no rum is good rum gone bad savvy?"

Gibbs shook his head at his beloved Captain and sighed, "Be that as it may Jack if I don't be rememberin falsely Elizabeth burned all that rum to rescue ye."

Jack Sparrow whipped his head back face showing insult and jabbed a finger at Gibbs. "That's what ye be thinking. Of course I wouldn't have let the lass burn all the rum! What kind of honorable pirate could I call meself if I had? That be why we goin to get the rum."

Gibbs nodded his head in agreement not one to ever second guess his Captain. Jack whipped out a telescope to take one last look before boarding the row boat that would take him to his prized rum. Noticing a shadow moving he examined it closer.

"That's _very_ interesting."

A/N: Jack Jack Jack next chapter since I know we all love him!


End file.
